Carla's pregnant!
by Corriestreet1
Summary: Contains spoilers! Based on the recent spoilers. Tina free until chapter 3/4;). Reviews always appreciated.


**Chapter 1. Let me know what you think:) reviews appreciated.**

"Michelle you CAN'T tell him! I'm begging you!" Carla shouted at Michelle.

"You wouldn't do this without telling him, would you?" Michelle asked her. Carla just looked up at Michelle with an unreadable look on her face. "Would you?!"

"I don't know Michelle, I'd make a crap mum. I'd probably end up leaving it in a shop or something knowing me!" Carla replied, unsure about the whole situation she currently found herself in.

Michelle laughed . "I think you'd make an awesome mum, he or she would have everything they had ever wished for including a wonderful, loving mother. I'm not going to lie it is the hardest job in the world, but I'll tell you something it's completely worth everything!" Michelle advised her best friend.

Carla sighed. "Okay, I don't know, but please let me tell Peter in my own time?"

"Okay then. If you ever need to talk or anything just call me!" Michelle told Carla as she walked over to the door and hugged her. 'Text me later yeah?"

Carla nodded, thanked her friend and walked out into the bar to find Peter stood there nursing an orange juice. She walked over to him.

"Baby can we go please?" Carla asked him.

"Do you not want a drink. Come on let's stay out for a bit. It is a Friday after all." Peter replied, pulling Carla close to him.

Carla just sighed and agreed. She didn't want any trouble tonight, she was too worn out. Carla wandered outside to catch some fresh air while Peter got her a drink.

Peter ordered her a large glass of red wine. She walked back into the job and over to where Peter stood by the bar.

"Peter! I can't drink that!" she exclaimed without even thinking.

"What? Why?" Peter asked, confused.

Carla stuttered. " I've got to…. Go to the bank first thing tomorrow morning haven't I? And I don't want a hangover!" she replied quickly.

"Oh come on. One won't do you any harm." Peter laughed as he ousted the glass towards her.

"No" was Carla's simple reply as she walked out of the pub and back to the flat.

Peter was confused as to what had just happened, Carla refusing a wine, was she okay? He decided to finish his drink and go home to her.

He walked into the flat 5 minutes after her and she was already in bed and almost asleep. He quietly walked into the bedroom. And started getting unchanged when he knocked over the lamp.

"If that was your attempt at quiet, it failed." Carla told him as she turned around to look at him.

"Sorry babe." Peter said as he climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around Carla as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay." Peter replied. "You're okay aren't you though?"

"Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Carla asked him as she looked up at him.

"You just don't seem yourself." He told her.

"No honestly I'm fine, just tired that's all." Carla replied. She leaned up and kissed him before lying her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Night babe." Peter said softly as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes himself.

The next day Peter woke up at around 9am. He looked over to Carla's side of the bed and she wasn't there. He sat up, put his dressing gown on and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. He looked over into the kitchen. When he realised she wasn't in the kitchen or living room he got a bit worried. He looked over to the door, her coat was still there so she hadn't left the house.

"Carla, Carla." Peter shouted as he walked around the flat.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Carla shouted back to him.

Peter walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Are you okay in there?" He shouted, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shouted back.

Peter heard her coughing through the door and then her being sick.

"Carla, open the door now please?" He said.

Carla got up from where she was sat on the floor and unlocked the door before returning to her earlier position.

Peter walked over to her and half her hair back just as she was about to vomit again. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head, in an attempt to comfort her.

She'd finally finished vomiting after another 10 minutes. She walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make herself a glass of water. Then she went and sat down on the couch.

Peter walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm going to book you in at the doctors so you better cancel your meeting." He told her.

"Peter you don't need to do that! I'm fine honestly." She told him.

"Well do it just to humour me then." Peter replied.

Carla sighed, "fine then." She said as she walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Half an hour later the pair were on their way to the doctors arm in arm. They arrived and took a seat in the waiting room.

They waited for around 10 minutes before the doctor called them through.

"Sorry about the wait." She said as they walked into her room and closed the door.

"Its okay." Carla replied. "I don't even know why we're here I'm perfectly fine!" She continued as she gave Peter 'the look'.

"Okay then." The doctor felt awkward. "What symptoms have you been having?"

"Peter, go outside and get some milk from the shop. I don't need you to be here." Carla ordered him.

Peter stuttered. "B-b-but." He gave up and did as he was told.

"Right let's get this straight. I'm pregnant and I know I am, I just haven't found a way to tell him yet. So can you just say it's like a bug or something?" Carla told her getting straight to the point.

The doctor looked confused. "How long have you known then? Why haven't you told him?"

"I found out yesterday, and he has other things to worry about at the minute!" Carla said making up an excuse.

"Okay well can I ask you to go to the toilet?" The doctor asked as she handed Carla the pot.

Carla sighed and headed off in the direction of the toilet.

She came back 10 minutes later and placed the pot down on the doctors desk. She sat back down.

"Okay we should have the results back in 3 days. We will ring you and then you'll know how many weeks you are." The doctor told her.

Carla stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you." She said before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked out of the doctors surgery and headed towards the shop as Peter was just coming out. She walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" She asked him.

"Oh, I just got chatting to Dev about his new gym. It's going well. I'm going to sign us both up!" Peter told her.

"No don't sign me up!" Carla shouted. "I'm fine in the one I'm in now. And I have another year on my membership."

"Oh, okay then. Shall we go into the rovers and get some lunch?" Peter asked.

Carla nodded.

"Okay ill just put these in the flat and I'll meet you over there." Peter said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Carla headed over to the rovers and stepped inside. She walked over to thru bar where Michelle stood.

"No." Carla said. "And like I said, I'll tell him in my own time!" Carla whispered loudly just as Peter walked in.

He walked over to the pair. "What's all this about then?"

"Oh nothing just gossip." Michelle replied calmly.

"Peter why don't you get us some drinks?" Carla asked.

Peter did as he was told and Carla headed towards the booth and sat down.

A few minutes later peter joined her. Carla was deep in thought.

"Penny for 'em" Peter said.

Carla looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Your thoughts. A penny for them." Peter laughed.

"Oh right." Carla faked a laugh.

They both sat there quietly drinking their drinks for around 10 minutes.

"I'm going home." Carla said as she got up.

"Are you not staying for some lunch?" he asked her.

"I'm nut hungry." Carla said as she put on her coat.

"Okay, let me come with you." Peter said downing his drink.

Carla walked out of the pub without even looking behind to see Peter. She walked over to the flat and unlocked the door.

She walked upstairs, put the kettle on and went to go and changed back into her pyjamas.

She walked back into the living room to find Peter sat there. She went into the kitchen and made herself a brew before going back into the bedroom and closing the door.

Peter was worried about her. He just sat there in silence thinking about what could be going on.


End file.
